Fast Break
by Azure-wolfe
Summary: Five students, each of different worlds have to spend the next 6 hours of their saturday with one another. They will learn what they never knew and never wanted to know about themselves. also may find what they never knew they always wanted. R


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the premise of breakfast club  
  
"I cant believe this I have Saturday detention" said a sad Hojo. he glance up his school and with a sigh he began to walk up the stairs. he wore a button down shirt with a pocket to hold his pens and a pair of blue slacks. he wore thick frame black glasses and polish up shoes show his reflection show. His hair was done up clean and proper like someone's dads hairstyle would be.  
  
Kagome was in the car with her mom pulling up to the school. she couldn't face he mom, the entire way she look out the window not saying a word or making any motion to show she was awake. When the arrive Kagome hop out of the car and look down, disappointed in herself and embarrassed 'Kagome doesn't get Saturday detention Kagome doesn't get any form of detention, I hate this'. she turn to glance at her mother. "Sweetie im not mad this kind of stuff happens, just don't let it happen again, or else," Kagome's mother said with the last part being a little creeper send chills up kagome spine. Kagome was wearing a dark pink mini skirt, and some expensive light pink blouse. She wore a gold necklace with some rubies in it, she had pearl earrings and several other luxuries to her attire and a few hundred dollar perm.  
  
"Keh another Saturday waste at school" said Inuyasha with a slight laugh at how pathetic it was. He walked to the school in his black combat boots, wearing blue jeans that had rips up knees. He had a black t-shirt with and open red collar shirt over it and he wore black biking gloves. He wore a necklace with some weird symbol on it and had an earing in his left ear. He had long tangled up snow white hair it was really in any hair styles but was neatly messy.   
  
  
  
Jogging to school was Miroku in a blue hockey jacket and blue sweet pants. he had several earring but for the most part he had simple look. he black hair with small ponytail. his features were chisel and he was consider very handsome and strong. 'I hope my step-dad doesn't find out about this detention, I told him I was would be jogging and work out for the day, so he should be happy, hopefully, but if he finds out were I really am im in for a beating' he thought with sorrow clouding his eyes but his face was still stern showing no emotion, he never want to show any type of weakness or else others can walk over you.  
  
  
  
Dress in black with black hair in a messy ponytail like she took a sec to put it up. She look very gloomy but not about the detention just like it was her way of life. simple, plain nothing standing out she walk to school. Sango eyes show so much misery and pain.  
  
Five people had Saturday detention that day a brain, princess, criminal, jock, and a basket case. not really knowing each other. Only Miroku and Kagome knew once another personally. They had no idea the impact this day would have an what they would have on one another. This would be a day there eyes open up to other clicks and having an a better understanding of who they are.  
  
Sango was seen but never acknowledged by they others before, Kagome was seen as the pride and joy of the school and had a small time friendship with the golden boy, Miroku, the hockey star, Hojo was there and made fun of by Kagome and Miroku's friends in the past, Inuyasha cause trouble and was hated by most of the preps or ass holes and he hated them back.  
  
The five teenagers walked into a huge double floor library and took their seats at various tables. Kagome and Miroku took seats at the same table, Inuyasha took one a few tables behind, Hojo took one to the right of those tables, and Sango took the far back corner of the right set of tables.  
  
They were all sitting in silence when principle Naruku entered.  
  
Hopefully ill be able to updated soon. im just at the begging so it will be slow and the 2nd n 3rd chaps will be hard to right but once I get into groove ill started getting them out fast. more reviews will motivate me better as well so till then. Also I may revised this first chapter a little and the story is going to be of the break fast club premise but it will go beyond the Saturday detention R&R 


End file.
